Candy-coated chewing gums have long been a favorite among young and old alike. The candy coatings generally employed are sugar-based and thus are not used as coatings for sugarless gums. The sugar-based coatings may be applied to chewing gum employing procedures such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,554,767 to Daum et al, 2,304,246 to Ekert, 2,460,698 to Lindhe and 3,208,405 to Beer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,677 to Fronczkowski et al discloses a xylitol coated chewing gum containing from 95 to 99.5% xylitol which may be used as a coating for sugarless gums. However, for various reasons, xylitol containing chewing gums have not received satisfactory consumer acceptance.
Sorbitol, long used as a plasticizer and sweetener, has been suggested as a substitute for sugar in forming sugarless candy coatings for sugarless chewing gums. Unfortunately, however, it has been found that when sorbitol is applied in an aqueous coating solution to chewing gum centers, the sorbitol does not recrystallize to form a thin crystalline coat. Moreover, the chewing gum centers subjected to the sorbitol coating step stick to one another forming undesirable clumps.
Accordingly, a need exists in the market place for a sugarless coating, preferably free of xylitol, based on the use of sorbitol.